Moonlight Veil
by dark and light heart
Summary: You've heard of them haven't you, they stalk us in the night, they prey on our ambitions until we fall for them and then they srike. I speak of vampires, I was friends with one once and I soon found my world crashing and the choice I made led to my agony.
1. Begginings

_**Moonlight Veil**_

I do not own kingdom hearts, how ever the name Simeon Voulorian is mine, the name has no importance to the story except for certain parts.

**Life seeks death, Death seeks life, mortals seek **

**both in futile figting, their salvation is out of their**

**hands and in the end their foolish ambition leads**

**to their self destruction. SImeon Voulorian**

Chapter 1: Begininnings

First day of my senior year, , with my best friend Zexion Voulorian. Zexion's name is weird I know but he is decended from Romanian blood so that's why his last name is wierd and creepy. Most people find him weird and out there, especially since the end of our freshman year when he became more pale and his eyes changed colors. I asked him about how they changed and he said it was some medical condition, he also changed his look and he became a new person to everyone else but me. Zexion usually wears black now and his hair is in a emo fashion, it covers the ride side of his face and strands go down on his left. He dyed his hair silver with a blue mix, it's more silver and he gets alot of looks. Aside from me he has a main group of friends that hang out with him and some time last year they hung around him more and were very protective even with me there they guarded him. I swear his friend Axel hissed at me, he is very diffrent. Any way me and Zexion drove to school in his Cobra Mustang, he loved that thing more than life it self. As usual when we walked in people watched us or rather Kyle. I could never tell if they were afraid of him or if they admired him, oh and my name is RIku Valentine

"Come Riku, I have to get my Schedule from the office, I was...busy the day we needed to get them." I shrugged and followed him into the office, the people in the office loved Zexion, he has an unsual charm that makes people love him. One of my best friends Marluxia hated Zexion but a few months ago he joined his group of friends.

"Hello Linda, I need my schedule...I was unable to get it a few days ago." She smiled typing away at the computer.

"Sure Zexion let me find it on the computer and print it off." Zexion gave her a charming smile and waited as it printed off, he grabbed it and looked it over.

"Thank you Linda, your so kind." We walked out of the office and to our lockers to hang up stuff like shelves and mirrors. Zexion took pride in his looks and in the end it paid off. I don't know how but me and Zexion have had all of our classes together the last three years. The day went on in a boring way but Zexion made things better by embarassing one of our teachers, the poor woman was no match for Zexion's hypnotic charm and when she locked eyes with him she became flustered, she was a young teacher and she kept stuttering and dropping things when near him. Needless to say I don't think there is anyone who could resist his charm. It was lunch time and me and Zexion walked to the lunchroom. Zexion never ate anything and neither did his friends or my old one Marluxia. His friends that sat with us were Axel, Larxene, Saix and Demyx and Leon, Demyx actually did eat but only sometimes, he said because they didn't he felt fat. The others talked to themselves mindlessly and Zexion kept quiet, me and Demyx were the ones talking.

"How was your summer RIku?" I swallowed a peice of pizza.

"It was good you?"

"Same but I got this really cool sitar." Demyx loved music and me and him usually played together, Zexion bought me and Demyx stuff all the time to help us in our music, Zexion was rich and he didn't mind doing it. I saw Leon glaring at me, Leon was always quiet and a loner type but recently he became a real asshole to me. Larxene was the closest to him of the group only because she is sister to Cloud and Roxas. Leon was in love with Cloud but Cloud ignored his feelings. I knew Cloud pretty well and he was afraid of being used. Roxas was also close to Leon but ever since a few months ago he was closed off from Roxas. I saw a flash of anger run through Leon's pale blue eyes. It was like he could read my mind.

"Riku." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Zexion, he was calling me in his always calm voice.

"Sorry Zexion, what is it?" Zexion smiled and pointed off to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"There is that brunette you fell for at the mall a week ago." I looked over and saw nothing.

"But I don't see..." Then I saw him, the brunette that as Zexion said fell for a week ago in the mall, he came walking by dressed in tight blue jeans and a tight black top.

"How did you know he was coming, he just came in."

"He must have turned around to get something, I saw him come by." It was weird that he knew that but I'm not questioning it. I watched as he walked by and it looks like he didn't know anybody, so I decided to ask him to join us.

"Hey!" He turned around. "Do you want to sit with us?" He looked around to see if I was talking to anyone else and then he nodded. Zexion's friends stared him down and glared at him, it was bad enough that they all wore black, were very pale and that their eyes were either blood red, amber or pale blue but now their hissing at him while glaring. Zexion gave his friends an authoritative look and they stopped. He sat down next to me and started to eat.

"So are you new?" He swallowed his food.

"Yea, I moved here a month ago."

"I'm Riku." He gave me a smile, the same one I fell for when he checked my stuff at the counter in hot topic a week ago.

"I'm Sora...aren't you the guy that tripped into the trash can when leaving hot topic a week ago?" I blushed, yea I'm stupid, I was staring at him when I fell into the traash can and then he as I tried to get out it was on me and I ran into stuff knocking thing down.

"...yea." He giggled.

"I've done stupid stuff too, so your not alone." He finished his food and got up.

"It's been nice meeting you Riku but I'm looking for someone."

"Who is it? I might know him?"

"His name is Roxas, he is my cousin."

"Oh Roxas, yea he is Larxene's sister." I pointed to her.

"Larxene you know where he is?" SHe looked at me with an annoyed look and then to Zexion, he nodded to her and she smiled.

"I think he is with Cloud over there." She pointed over to the let side of the cafeteria and Sora thanked her walking off. Sora was in my last two hours, I talked with him ignoring Zexion to his distaste. Sora doesn't live too far away from me and me and him are going to hang out after school. The bell rang and Zexion grabbed me while Sora waited for me.

"Where are you going? We have hung out at the mall on the first day since middle school."

"I know Zexion but I am really intrested in him." I saw anger flash through Zexion's eyes.

"Fine." If Zexion showed emotion besides anger I'd imagine there would be pain. Zexion walked off and I went to Sora and we walked to his car, Sora had a Corvette.

"Nice car." Sora smiled opening his door, I went around to the other side and he unlocked it, I got in and buckled up.

"How did you get this?"

"Parents life insurance money, they died a month ago." I kinda felt bad but he was shrugging it off.

"I don't care that they died, they hated me for being gay so atleast this way their money got me a new car and a nice house."

"How did your parents die?" I saw him smile slightly.

"Let's just say they were stabbed."I saw Zexion's car come flying by and Sora took off. We both stopped at a stop light and Zexion reved his engine. Sora smirked and did the same.

"Your friend doesn't like me RIku." We waited until the light turned green and both Sora and Zexion took off, Sora was maxing at 90, Zexion was ahead of us and needless to say I was freaked out.

"Sora slow down, Zexion has done some special modifications to his car." Sora frowned but slowed down to 65. Zexion kept going but slowed down as well.

"So where do you wanna go Riku?"

"We could go to the mall but Zexion might be there." Sora smiled.

"The mall it is then." Sora drove to the mall and as expected Zexion's car was there. We went into the mall and I saw Zexion and his friends coming towards us, He always knew where I was. They all walked up to us and Sora stood strong, I was freaking, I knew Zexion hated betrayal and he counted this as betrayal.

"Riku, not only do you dump our plans but you do them with...Sora." I felt bad.

"Zex...you my best friend, Sora is-"

"Your love intrest...yes I know Riku, you've told me a million times." Zexion's friends laughed and I blushed.

"Just leave Sora alone." Zexion looked at Sora as if he was reading him.

"Fine, but I hope we will atleast hang out at my house tonight Riku, like we have been doing our whole lives." I smiled.

"Of course Zex...I'll see ya tonight." Zexion smiled and walked off with his friends. Me and Sora hung out the rest of the night until I had to be at Zexions. Me and Sora parted ways and I went to Zexions. Zexion greeted me as he always did in a calm and respecting manner.

"Come in Riku." I walked in and we went to his room on the second floor. Zexion lived alone, I never met his parents, he said they were out of town all the time.

"What are we going to watch Zexion?" Zexion pulled out one of his favorite movies.

"How about Vampires Riku." I smiled and he put it in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

first chapter is short I know but this way I can see if your intrested. Please review.


	2. By the moonlight

_**Moonlight Veil**_

I do not own kingdom hearts, how ever the name Simeon Voulorian is mine, the name has no importance to the story except for certain parts. ( )- means dream or mind talk.

**Life seeks death, Death seeks life, mortals seek **

**both in futile figting, their salvation is out of their**

**hands and in the end their foolish ambition leads**

**to their self destruction. SImeon Voulorian**

Chapter 2: By the moonlight

I woke up the next morning in Zexion's arms, yea we usually sleep together. Zexion has always been there for me, he is a great friend. Zexion wasn't asleep he was just looking up at the ceiling.

"Good morning Riku." He kinda startled me, I had no idea he even noticed me.

"I always notice you Riku, your very obvious." I swear he reads my mind.

"It's time for school RIku, take a shower and then we can go." I smiled getting up and heading for his bathrrom, across from his room. I hurried with my shower borrowing some of his clothes which were black, all of his clothes are. Zexion was sitting in his livingroom waiting for me, he was watching the news.

"Ya ready Zex?" He looked over to me and got up shutting the t.v. off.

"Yea, I have some thing I have to do after school and I won't be able to give you a ride, I suppose that...Sora could give you a ride." I knew he hated saying that, I don't know why but he hates him.

"Why do you hate him Zexion?"

"It's complicated." We left to school and Zexion never would give me a straight awnser about Sora when ever I brought it up. Zexion and his freinds seemed on edge today and I walked down to the new wing where I over heard Zexion and Leon talking about our friend Cloud.

"Is it alright Zexion." I heard Zexion hush him and as far as I know they left.

**(Zexion and Leon)**

**"What do you want Leon?"**

**"I want to change Cloud into one of us and seeing how it is a full moon." Zexion smiled.**

**" I will not have any exposure of our kind, if you do you better turn him." Leon nodded.**

**"So is it all right?" Zexion perked his head up and he put his finger to his mouth and hushed him and tapped his finger to his head. Leon nodded.**

**(Yes it's fine, just make sure he is either turned or killed, any exposure and I will kill you.) Leon smrked and walked off, Zexion left to look for Riku.**

**(Back to Riku)**

It was so weird, I swear Zexion always knows when I am around. I still had ten minutes before I had to go to class.

"Hey Riku!" I turned around to see Sora wearing a black shirt with jeans and he was wearing a collar.

"Hey Sora." Sora walked up to me laying back against the wall while standing next to Riku.

"How is it going RIku?"

"Fine, Zexion has been acting weird, he seems to always know what I am thinking or where I am." Sora frowned.

"Maybe he is just that good of a friend." I smiled.

"Yea your probally right Sora, by the way Zexion said he is going to be busy and can't give me a ride home, can you?"

"Sure and maybe we could go out after school before I take you back." I looked at him speechless not knowing what to say and I could tell he was getting nervous.

"Well, I mean if your busy I guess we can hang out some other time." I started to giggle at his nervousness.

"I'd love to go out with you, if your asking me out anyway." Sora smiled.

"Yea...I'd really want to go out with you." I smiled leaning down and placing a light kiss on his lips. He looked passed me and saw Zexion coming.

"I'll see ya next hour but I have to go for now."

"Ok, no problem." I watched him walk off and I saw Zexion walk past me, giving me a wave and blowing me a kiss. I went off and looked for Demyx.

(** Zexion and Sora)**

Zexion walked into the new wing where Sora went and he saw Sora standing against the wall.

"Hello Sora, I see you and Riku have become quite close these last two days, I hope your not using him to get something."

"No, I don't use or lie to people."

"Oh . . . but you already did to RIku when you said I was just that good of a friend when I knew where he was and what he was always thinking." SOra smirked.

"Despite my hate for your kind, I understand that there shouldn't be any exposure to the public and I know you care about Riku...it's kinda obvious." Zexion gave him his always charming smile.

"So. . . vampire hunter tell me...how long did you wait before you killed your own parents."

"Not long."

"I see, I know everything in you head . . . shall we have a rememberance?" Zexion put a finger to Sora's head and Sora saw the events of his parents death.

**( Sora was sitting on his bed listening to music when he heard a scream from his mother. Sora ran out of the room to the living room where her scream came from and saw her laying on the ground and his father was above her with hunger in his pale blue eyes. Sora looked and saw a stake on the floor next to his mother. Sora ran over grabbing it, holding it up. **

**"What are you going to do boy kill me?" Sora looked at his father.**

**"Please don't...your my parents and I care about you."**

**"Your just a fag and I am still hungry." Zack jumped at Sora and Sora jumped out of the way. Zack came at him again and Sora shoved it in him, Zack pulled it out and ran out of the house stumbling. Sora went to his mother and cried a little, SOra didn't leave her side for the next three days. Sora got up eventually to do something about the body.**

**"This explains why he was out for so long, he always taught me about vampires, were all vampire hunters and I didn't know he was one." Sora turned around and his mother was gone.**

**"Mom!?" Sora was getting freaked.**

**"Right here son!" Sora turned around and saw his mother come closer to him with hunger in her eyes.**

**"Come here my son."**

**"Mom . . . I can't . . .I-" Aeirth cut him off.**

**"Hush . . . little . . . baby . . . don't . . . say . . . a word . . . momma's . . . gonna . . . buy you a mock. . .ing bird..." Sora backed away freaked out and as his mom came closer he ran past her grabbing the stake and shoved it into her heart. She gasped and fell down coughing up blood.)**

"Well this is very intresting." Sora smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me vampire!" Sora began to walk away.

"Tell me . . . is your father alive, do you even know . . . because I do." Sora turned around and Zexion gave him a smile and put his finger to his lips in a hushing manner disppearing in black flames. Sora felt tears in his eyes and walked off .

**(Riku)**

Next hour when I went into class I saw Sora, he seemes sad.

"Sora' what's wrong?" Sora smiled.

"Nothing, just a bad memory." I took a seat next to him and waited for the teacher. About twenty minutes passed and still no teacher, Zexion came in shortly and that's when Sora leaned over to me.

"Riku, is today a full moon?" I wasn't really sure, I think it was.

"I think so, I'm not sure." I saw Sora look over to Zexion behind me. Sora turned around and layed his head down in his arms. I felt hands on my shoulders and Zexion leaned up whispering into my ear.

"Oh Riku, your so tense." I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Zex . . . that feels really good."

"I know but Sora is getting jelous . . . did you two become something?"

"No . . . well . . . maybe . . . we're going out after school."

"Becareful Riku, you know nothing about him . . . if he hurts you . . . I will kill him." Zexion is always serious and he is liked by the govenor, so he could get away with it. Zexion stopped when the prinicple came in.

"Excuse me class, your teacher has fallen ill and has had to leave, this class will be a study hall for you today until a sub can be brought in." The principle left and I noticed neither Leon or Cloud were in class. Leon came in to class a few mintues before the bell rang, he looked pleased yet sad. Zexion and Leon exchanged glances, they did that alot, acually him and all of his friends did. The bell rang, me and Zexion walked to class, Zexion was queit as if he had alot on his mind. We got into class and Demyx was waiting for us, really he was waiting for Zexion , he was in love with him.

"Zexy!!" Zexion only let Demyx call him that so maybe he liked him back. Demyx hugged Zexion and we waited for class to start. In the middle of class Demyx went to the bathroom and Zexion left with him. Ten minutes later Zexion came back and said Demyx passed out and had to leave early Poor Demyx he had to get sick on a Friday, I heard Cloud also got sick. I went by both of their houses and Demyx's mother said he was sleeping and Roxas told me Cloud was passed out. I called Zexion and I got no awnser, I guess he was busy, he usually always anwsered my calls even if he was busy. It didn't matter I guess, me and Sora were on our date. We were at a restraunt and Sora was taling about his life before coming here.

"The islands were pretty boring, nothing exciting ever happened there, so when my parents were . . . murdered, everyone was suprised."

"Why were they killed?" Sora lowered his eyes.

"I-I . . . don't know." He looked very sad.

"Do you miss them?"

"No and yes, my father hated gays but it was because I caught him cheating on my mother with a guy, meaning he was gay . . . my mother loved me and I do miss her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Riku." We ate in peace and enjoyed the rest of our date. Sora drove me home and as I was getting out of the car he grabbed me by the hand.

"What is it Sora?" He looked afraid.

"Riku . . . can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sora . . . I guess but what's wrong?"

"I just don't wanna be alone." I smiled.

"Of course Sora, come on in." I brought Sora in.

"Mom . . . Dad . . . I guess they must be asleep." Sora followed me into my room and I slowly stripped off my clothes down to my boxers.

"You can sleep in the bed with me Sora." Sora nodded and took off his clothes too into his boxers and got into bed with me. We went to sleep and Sora cuddled up to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter whatcha think? Please review.


	3. whispered deceit

_Moonlight Veil_

Simeon Voulorian is owned by me, I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy. ( )- means dream or mind talk.

Chapter 3: Whispered deceit

The next morning I awoke with Sora on top of my chest, he must have climbed on in the middle of the night. Sora stirred in his sleep and I slowly slid him off of me. As I got up he woke up.

"Good morning Riku." I turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Sora." He smiled at me stretching.

"What time is it Riku?" I looked over at my clock.

"It's six a.m." Sora groaned.

"Shit and we have to go to school, I didn't bring any clothes." I smiled as he pushed the covers away revealing his well toned body.

"You can borrow some of Zexion's, he leaves his clothes here all the time and your close to the same size." I saw Sora cringe at Zexion's name but nodded in agreement. I looked into my drawer and grabbed some black pants and a black shirt. Sora got out of the bed and walked over to me.

"You look good Sora."

"My clothes aren't on yet Riku."

"That's the point." Sora smirked grabbing the clothes.

"Pervert."

"Who me?" Sora smiled looking into the mirror examining himself.

"Hey Sora??" Sora turned around.

"Yea?"

"Zexion is going to be coming over to pick me up so if you have a problem."

"It won't be a problem, you're my boyfriend and he will have to deal with that." Zexion was outside the house listening to them.

"Sora, Zexion means well, he is very protective of me." Sora frowned.

"You don't know everything about Zexion, Riku." Zexion growled and faded in black flames appearing outside of the bedroom door. Zexion knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Zex." Zexion gave a slight smile.

"Hello Riku . . .Sora." Zexion said Sora's name with malice.

"Give me a couple of more minutes and I'll be ready." Zexion gave me a slight nod and went downstairs into my living room. I fixed my hair as Sora went down stairs.

(Zexion and Sora)

"So vampire, did you over hear me and Riku talk about you?" Zexion gave Sora a slight smile.

"I did, ya know, Riku usually says goodbye to his parents in the morning but their dead."

"You're turning them?"

"No, my fledgling vampires sucked them dry, it was disappointing, I love Riku and any harm he receives . . . I receive."

"So then why don't you turn them, even with a little blood they can be turned."

"They were sucked dry, now keep from saying goodbye to them . . . I will have a couple of my vampires take care of it." Sora put his hand to his head.

"You stood by and allowed it to happen." Zexion growled and grabbed Sora lifting him in the air.

"Listen you pathetic mortal, I love Riku more than you know . . . He has been like a brother to me and I have always tried to keep harm away from him." Sora closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright." Zexion put Sora down and he walked upstairs.

(Riku)

I finished my hair and walked out of my bathroom getting ready to say bye to my parents when Sora grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey we have to go."

"Why?" He was acting really strange.

"We're going to be late." I looked at my watch.

"We have thirty minutes." Sora put his hand on my chest and rubbed it slowly.

"I was hoping we could mess around in your car before school." He was good.

"You're good Sora but were taking Zexion's car and you know that . . . What are you trying to keep me from?" I am getting worried, I have no idea what he could possibly want to keep me from. Sora was about to speak but Zexion came up stairs.

"Riku, it's time to leave, I have to get to school early." I nodded.

"Let me just say goodbye to my parents first." Zexion grabbed my arm.

"No, now Riku, I have no time." Zexion always let me say goodbye, if he was rushing us then he must really need to leave.

"Ok, let's go." We all walked down the stairs and got into Zexion's car. It didn't take long for us to get to school, when we got there I got out letting Sora get out from behind the seat.

"Me and Sora are going to go hang out before school starts, ok Zexion?" Zexion locked his car up and gave me a cold look. Zexion never gave me a cold look or even ever seemed angry with me.

"It's fine Riku." I know he felt like I was betraying him but I liked Sora. As soon as I thought about Sora in my head Zexion glared at him.

"Zex-"

"I said it was fine." Zexion rarely yelled, now he didn't yell at me but he said it in a cold tone that is worse than yelling. Zexion walked off and left me and Sora alone.

"It's ok Riku, he'll get over it."

"No, he has never been mad at me, it's like I drove a stake through his heart." Sora chuckled and I gave him a weird look.

"Sorry Riku." I grabbed his hand and walked into the school.

(Zexion)

"Leon?" Leon walked over to me.

"Yes Master?"

"Riku has angered me for the last time, normally I would never hurt him in anyway but he needs to learn."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Take Cloud and go to Riku's house, there you'll find his parents, make it look like they were murdered brutally and throw them in the front yard from the window."

"Do you want attention brought to the dead bodies."

"Yes but don't get identified." Leon nodded.

"It will be done my lord." Leon vanished in black flames and Zexion walked off to his first hour.

(Riku)

I walked into first hour and Zexion was sitting in his usual spot. I usually sat next to him and when I tried to sit next to him Larxene shoved me away.

"What the hell Larxene?"

"You can sit somewhere else today."

"Says who?" Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Cloud and Marluxia all stood up.

"They do Riku."

"Demyx . . ." Demyx shook his head.

"Roxas?" Roxas smirked. I guess Zexion was more pissed then I thought.

"Fine . . . " I took a seat in the front when Selphie, an annoying girl ran in the room and turned the TV on.

"Oh my god! You all have to see this." It was the news, something about a murder and that was my house. I jumped up and ran to the TV.

"What happened?"

" _We are here at the scene of a brutal murder taken place just this morning, The couple, Valentine was killed by a knife it would seem. There necks were cut open and their blood everywhere."_

This couldn't be happening, everything was falling apart. Sora came in and walked up to me as I sat down in my desk.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"My parents were murdered."

"God Riku, I'm so sor-!" I didn't want to hear it, so I punched Sora in the face. Sora fell back and hit his head on the teachers desk making blood spill. Demyx Jumped up and started to run to Sora but Larxene grabbed him. I leaned down and Sora was unconscious. I picked him up and walked to the nurses office.

"Oh my! What happened to him?"

"I caused him to fall back and hit his head." The nurse grabbed some gauze and wrapped his head.

"He'll need some rest."

"Can I stay with him?" The nurse smiled and nodded her head. I laid in the bed next to Sora. Hours later he woke up and shook me to make me wake too.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better."

"I'm so sorry." Sora smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"It's ok, you were mad and upset." I leaned in and kissed him on the lip. Sora deepened the kiss and slid his hand up my shirt.

"Whoa Sora, were in school." Sora pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry, I just want you to feel better." I gave him one more kiss.

"I'm fine . . .but stay with me." Sora smiled.

"Of course." Sora walked away and I went to my last class, when I got in there neither Sora or Zexion was there.

(Zexion)

The little mortal was very persistant, right now he thought he had me pinned against the wall.

"I can't believe you, how could you do that to him you bastard?!" I pushed Sora off and picked him up by the collar.

"He betrayed me and turned his back on me, I love Riku as I said but he'll learn . . . Never to turn his back on me."

"He is in so much pain right now, he needs you." I looked into his eyes and while I saw sincerity, I also saw that he as lying.

"You're good but I know what's in your head and you're lying, he wants you with him tonight, not me." Sora's heart rate increased.

"Please, he needs you, he likes me yea but you're his best friend." I looked into his inner thoughts and smiled.

"You want me to trust you, then you plan to kill me." I saw fear in his eyes.

"No, I-I-" I dropped him and made a black rose appear in my hand, I handed it to him.

"A black rose, the sign of you're vampire hunter clan, let's see how much Riku loves you tonight, after he finds out a little something." I faded in black flames and Sora fell to his knee's crying. I faded to my house and walked into my parlor room.

"Zack, come forth!" A tall man with black as night hair and jade eyes appeared before me.

"What can I do for you master?"

"How would you like to pick your son up from school early?" Zack smiled.

"Love to." I smiled and faded in black flames out side of his class. I walked in and took my seat next to Riku, he was about to get up and move but I grabbed him and made him sit. Sora glared and I whispered in Riku's ear.

(Riku)

Zexion isn't mad at me anymore or at least it doesn't seem like it anymore. He whispered into my ear saying he wanted to hang out with me. Sora looked annoyed and worried for some reason. A boy who works for the office walked in and handed the teacher a pass. The teacher looked over to Sora.

"Sora, early dismissal, your father is here to pick you up." I looked sharply over to Sora. Sora shook his head.

"Sir that's impossible."

"It's right here Sora, time for you to go." Sora got up and I grabbed him.

"You said your father was dead!" I was pissed and he seemed to be in a panic.

"He . . .he . . . I swear I will explain."

"Don't bother, did you tell that story to get me to pity you? So I would like you?"

"No! I-I really like you Riku."

"Whatever just go." Sora closed his eyes, he was about to cry. Sora left and I sat back down next to Zexion. Zexion turned to me.

"It will be fine Riku, I told you I was right."

"I'm so sorry Zexion, forgive me." Zexion smiled and leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"You're forgiven Riku." I was shocked about the kiss.

"Zexion . . . what was that kiss about?" He smiled at me.

"Don't think much of it, you're like my brother, besides Demyx is my boyfriend now." I was so happy, they are perfect for each other. Zexion smiled a little.

"I'm so happy for you guys." The teacher coughed to get our attention and we were quiet the rest of the class.

(Sora)

"Why can't you fucking leave me alone?!" Zack smiled.

"Come on son, we're family . . . Be a little nice."

"To my vampire father! I don't think so, my now ex- boyfriend hates me because of you."

"So that's why my master wanted me to get you."

"Master?"

"Zexion." I backed away.

"Zexion is the one who turned you." Zack smiled showing his fangs.

"You bet and I'm to keep you away from him." I pulled out a stake.

"Not if I kill you!" I lunged the stake at him and he grabbed my wrist and punched me with the other. I fell unconscious.

(Riku)

I went over to Sora's and met his father. He told me that he'd been out of town and that him and Sora don't always get along. He wouldn't let me see Sora and I just went home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been awhile I know but I've been busy. Tell me what you think. Please review. I want 3 reviews.


	4. uncovered truth

_Moonlight Veil_

Simeon Voulorian is owned by me, I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy. ( )- means dream or mind talk. This story is usually told in Riku's pov. Sometimes it switches.

Chapter 4: Uncovered Truth

Sora hadn't been in school for a month, I went to his house everyday and his father gave me the same story. The last two full moons everyone of Zexion's friends and himself were gone. People were always gone for three days, people from school. When they came back they wore black, ate nothing and sat with Zexion at lunch. We had to do a paper in English and I decided to find out what was wrong. I did some research on the computer and I found an article on a vampire clan known as the Lunar Clan. It says the clan is the most powerful clan of vampires. Humans were frightened of their power and rebelled against their empire. The vampires were killed off on a full moon, the only time the master could be killed. The lower vampires can be killed at any time but they wanted to kill the master with them. The last of the clan scattered and the master left a diary. There were pages of the diary in the destiny museum of natural history. The pages were left here by a member of the clan, the clan member died of starvation and the diary was taken. The diary rightfully belonged to the Romanian people but here it was. I sent the page to my email address and cold hands touched my shoulders.

"What are you reading Riku?" I jumped in my chair. I looked into his cold blue eyes.

"I-I . . . Was just doing research for my paper." Zexion looked skeptic.

"Sure, so want to hang out tonight?" I was so frightened.

"Um . . . I can't, I'm busy."

"With?" He always presses into my business.

"It's nothing, just I have a lot of work."

"You're lying, and you're scared." How does he do that?

"What is really going on?" He was getting closer, his body was up against mine.

"Zexion . . . I have to leave, leave me alone." I pushed Zexion away and ran out of the library. If Zexion was a vampire, then his friends and maybe even Sora's father was. I have to save him tonight by killing his father. I went to a special shop and bought a black metal stake. I walked to Sora's house and put the stake in my belt loop. I knocked on the door and the tall man opened the door.

"Yes?" He sounded really annoyed.

"Can I see Sora?"

"No, he is not feeling well." I shoved him into the house and closed the door. I pulled out the stake and he slowly got up.

"Show Sora to me!" His jade eyes sparkled.

"Be careful little one, now that you have uncovered our secret, you don't have long." Zack extended his fangs and came at me. I held the stake up and he knocked it away. He picked me up and I braced myself for the pain to come. I thought it was the end and then I fell and I looked to see Sora knocking the man down.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Zack knocked Sora away and pinned him down.

"Time for you to be one of us, son." Zack lowered his mouth to Sora. I ran to the stake and slid it to Sora. Sora picked it up and stabbed it into Zack's chest. Zack backed up and pulled the stake out.

"No . . .I failed you my master." Zack fell to his knee's and flames erupted from his body.

"Nooooooo!" The flames consumed Zack and he disappeared. I grabbed Sora and held him to my chest.

"Sora, I am so sorry, I love you so much." I kissed Sora deeply. Sora was all for it. Sora pushed away after a few minutes.

"Listen, Zexion is the master of the Lunar clan, I know he is your friend but he is evil."

"I know." Sora looked questioningly at me. 

"I did some research."

"This is good, Zexion has to think I am still here, you have to go to school like normal for another month, on the full moon we can kill him." I closed my eyes.

"Sora . . .He is my best friend."

"He's a fucking vampire!" I couldn't handle this. I was about to leave when he grabbed me.

"Listen, I know how you feel, but he allowed your parents to die, he is going to kill you."

"He would never kill me."

"Oh my god you're so blind." 

"I love him, he is like a brother to me."

"I know, how do you think I felt when I killed my own mother!?"

"It's not the same, Zexion is everything to me." Sora pulled out a black metallic stake and handed it to me.

"Get the fuck out then, protect yourself because now he knows, you know." I left the house without another word. I went to school the next day and the entire school seemed to hate me. Zexion's friends hit me, pushed me and hissed at me. As the day went on I was afraid, I avoided the ride home with Zexion, it seemed safer. I sat in my room holding my knee's. Zexion walked in through my door.

"Hello Riku." I looked up at him, my heart rate increasing. Zexion let out a hungry moan.

"Riku, y-your heat beats so fast, I can feel the blood run through your veins. I held myself, not knowing what to do.

"Riku . . . I have no choice but to make you mine." I closed my eyes feeling tears.

"Why?" He came closer and came down on my bed. I watched as Zexion came in and breathed on m neck. Zexion placed small kisses on my neck and then kissed me on the lips. Zexion pulled away and forced me up.

"Tomorrow night you'll be mine, the secret must be maintained." I glared at him.

"Oh and if you try to kill me with a stake, you'll only die." Zexion vanished and collapsed. The next night Zexion appeared in my room.

"It's time Riku." The full moon, the only chance I have. I pulled out the stake and held it up.

"A stake? What . . . Are you going to kill me?" He didn't seemed fazed, but I held it up, even as he drew nearer.

"I don't want to. You're my friend and I care about you! Please just leave."

"I don't think so. I want you to be one of us my friend." I lunged at him but he flawlessly dodged out of the way.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" He asked. I got up and held it ready for him.

"I just want to be alive."

"You will be- Only you'll live forever." He swiped at me with his right hand.

"I don't want to live forever and _when_ you die they'll go back to normal." He laughed.

"No more fooling around, Riku." He kicked the stake out of my hand and it went flying into the wall. I backed up to the wall, wondering how I could get to the stake. He was closing in on me and so I moved closer to the stake.

"Please, Zexion, don't do this."

"No way to get out of this, Riku." He came closer still. When he came close enough, I grabbed the stake and as he lunged at me, I fell back with him falling on top of me. He bit my neck but when he got up . . . The stake was in his chest. He pulled it out and felt blood ooze out of his chest. He put his hand to his mouth and his blood leaked out of the corners of his sealed lips. 

"What have you done . . . Even with me dead they will remain vampires . . ." He coughed up blood onto the floor and my face. "There is no salvation for the damned . . ." More blood poured from his lips and black flames erupted from his wound.

"Now your damned . . . You will be forever . . . . Burn in the agony of your misery Riku. . . And you will be alone for all eternity." He gave one last smile and fell back as the flames consumed him into nothingness. 

I passed our shortly after and I awoke three days later. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes were blood red. I opened my closet and pulled out some of my black clothes and changed. I lifted my head, I heard foot steps and Sora came in.

"Riku, I'm so sorry, I love you." My vampiric instincts took me over and I lunged at Sora. I held him down and looked into his terror driven eyes. 

"Riku . . ." I bit down on his neck and sucked all the blood from his body, Sora held onto me as I drained him. Sora was dead, there was no becoming a vampire. I got up and touched the blood on my now pale mouth. I walked out of my house and looked into the sky seeing the full red moon. Zexion was right, Sora was right and now I'm all alone. I closed my eyes and waited for the agony of eternity to pass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the last chapter, I have had no reviews so I finished the story. Please review.


End file.
